1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for providing temporary protection in openings which may be present such as in walls during a phase of building construction so as to form a barrier within the opening.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Operational regulations applicable to the construction of timber framed domestic dwellings require openings in an upper level wall frame of a two story building to be protected against workpersons accidentally falling through an opening onto the ground below. Openings which are the subject of such regulations include openings for windows and doors and which are present in wall frames before the actual window or door structure is fitted. While the regulations can be met by the use of scaffolding installed around the outside of the building, or reusable screens or netting, these are relatively expensive to install. An alternative option has been to fasten strong board to the outside of the flame over the opening, boards of fiberboard or plywood for example, but this is also relatively expensive and requires the use of a strong connection into the frame to resist a high pull-out load which is applied should a person fall against the board from the inside of the building; although the problem of pull-out loads can be resolved by fastening the board to the inside face of the frame around the opening, this is not a practical option as the presence of the board internally impedes the application of plasterboard and other components needed prior to the installation particularly of windows.